


Break the Fall

by smithy_of_words



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Sam and Lara try to overcome their memories of Yamatai, while facing the rift it's created between them.(Set between 2013 Tomb Raider and after the events of Rise of the Tomb Raider.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I caught you playing in the fire, did you feel at home?_

 

The ocean waves battered against the small vessel Reyes and Jonah had fixed up.

Thankfully, though, the sinister air had left, all but ensuring smooth sailing.

Sam and Lara huddled together, their eyes fixed on the horizon.

From the distance, a large cargo freighter approached.

Reyes and Jonah waved their arms and shouted.

As it came closer, they could hear voices through a large loudspeaker;

“This is the HLS Bristol, come alongside the starboard side. We have a ladder.”

Lara’s heart felt lighter than it had in days.

“Oh, sweetie. Help, finally. Thank God.” Sam rubbed Lara’s back soothingly.

Lara moved her hands over her aching abdomen. The wound hadn’t opened again, but it was turning red and was hot to the touch.

 

As soon as they had been given food and water, the crew broke out their emergency blankets to try to make the survivors more comfortable. Reyes got her arm seen to, gritting her teeth but staying silent, as her bullet wound was bandaged. Another crew member asked if he could look at Lara, but she narrowed her eyes and stepped back.

“Just some antibiotics and fresh bandages, if you please. I can clean this up until we reach land.”

The man looked into her eyes and just nodded, not wanting to broach any sensitive subjects.

“…Thank you.”

Sam had changed into some fresh sweatpants and a t-shirt three sizes too large and looked to be in better spirits. She very nearly skipped over to where Lara was sitting back against a shipping container, struggling to stay awake.

“Hey! I got you some clean clothes, too. I figure you’d be more comfortable. The crew were nice to give them to us…though I guess they won’t want them back after.”

Lara gave her a small smile and patted the deck next to her.

Sam sat down with a groan.

“God…it just feels like I’ve lived two lives in a matter of days.”

Lara nodded, “I know what you mean. Nothing seems real, except all this damn pain everywhere.”

Sam furrowed her brow. “Jesus, Lara. You really took a beating…and it was all for me. I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

“Well, maybe you can help wipe off some of these scratches. I’ll take care of my stomach. Someone gave me some wipes with the bandages. And I should take those antibiotics. That should hold me for now…hopefully.”

Sam smiled softly. “Okay. Anything I can do. But you should probably eat something before taking those meds. Your stomach will get upset, otherwise. Not that that’s much after what you’ve been through…but still.”

Lara laughed, munching on a packet of dry crackers.

 “Will do. I don’t suppose they have any Jaffa Cakes, do they?”

“Hm…not that I saw, but I can scope out the galley.”

“…Maybe later. If it’s not too much to ask, could you just…just stay here, for now?” Lara sighed, fighting to stay awake. Then she added, “I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

Sam smiled sadly and rested her head gently on Lara’s shoulder. “Me neither. I’ll be here for you, for as long as you need.”

 

 

 

As soon as they made landfall in Tokyo, there were doctors, press, and generally concerned members of the public scurrying about.

Lara scoffed, “…like rats.”

Sam looped Lara’s arm over her shoulders, helping to take some of her weight. “I know, but they just want to help. See?”

An old woman with a wooden cane tottered over and placed what seemed to be a hand-knit shawl over them.

Lara started to object. “Thank you, but we’re filthy, I really can’t—“

Sam cut her off, interceding in Japanese. “Thank you, Grandma. That’s so kind of you. We really appreciate it.”

Sam and Lara bowed their heads in thanks, and they continued, Sam walking—Lara limping slightly—toward the team of doctors and ambulances that had assembled.

“Sam, can you hold my hand? It’s stupid, but I’m scared.” Lara’s eyes widened. Why should she be nervous around doctors after all she had seen? But the crowd in matching uniforms seemed intimidating, swarming about, gesturing and talking rapidly. She’d lost sight of Reyes and Jonah.

“Okay, sweetie, but only if you promise to hold mine.” She gave Lara a small smile, turning to murmur a bit at the doctors, answering basic questions.

Lara caught a few words here and there.

_“Can you stand? …one to ten? Do you feel…?”_

Everything in her field of vision suddenly felt like it was swimming, and Lara staggered a bit, moving to clutch her head.

Had it always been this hot?

“I thought it was supposed to be cool today,” Lara mumbled incoherently, before falling onto the pavement in a heap.

Sam cried out, but her voice was lost in the flurry of doctors and EMTs who had gathered around, quickly putting Lara on a stretcher, and attaching all kinds of equipment to her.

“Pulse rate is too high.”

“Look at her skin elasticity; she’s dehydrated. Get a bag of saline solution.”

“Temperature isn’t good.”

“Call the hospital and have them get an operating room ready. We need to remove the dead and infected tissue. It’s turning necrotic.”

Sam’s breathing was shallow, and she kept trying to crane her head to see what was happening. Someone forced her into a metal folding chair.

“I can’t—I can’t see! What’s happened? Will she be all right?”

A nurse bent down, beginning to take Sam’s blood pressure and temperature.  She didn’t answer.

Sam pulled her arm away with a sharp jerk. “I said, what’s going on? Please, tell me!”

The nurse just smiled sadly. “I’m not sure. There’s nothing more we can do right now. Just leave it to them and pray for your friend, if you like. Now, please sit still. We have to finish evaluating you and the others.”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears, and they dripped down onto the concrete, evaporating quickly in the afternoon sun.

She stared at her empty hands and clenched them tightly.

 

Lara blinked a few times, coming to her senses gradually.

Her tongue felt dry and too big for her mouth.

She tried to breathe but coughed, fumbling with a plastic breathing tube taped to her mouth.

The door slid open, and nurses came in, trying to push her back into bed.

“No, no, no,” they chided, “You stay here.”

Lara whimpered, “Sam. Where is Sam?”

Tears leaked out the corner of her suddenly heavy eyes, and within moments, she fell back asleep.

The next time she awoke, it was night-time. The curtains had been pulled back, and the hospital windows looked out onto the vast Tokyo cityscape below. The bright neon and stream of shimmering head lights cast beautiful colors on the drab walls.

Lara smiled sadly; it looked like a beautiful stained glass nightlight she’d had as a child.

She sat up slowly, using her arms to support her weight. Everything seemed to groan in protest.

Lara pulled at the thin fabric gown and looked down at the puncture wound on her abdomen. It had been bandaged, and was still incredibly sore to the touch, but it wasn’t hot any more.

She turned and looked at the bags of IV solutions hanging nearby.

“Right. Antibiotics.” She said to no one.

She blinked slowly. “…and morphine, apparently.”

The door slid open, but no one turned on the lights.

Small quiet steps clicked out on the white tile.

“You’re awake!” Sam whispered. “Oh my God, I was so worried.”

She threw her arms around Lara, but stopped and pulled back when she heard a sharp inhale of pain.

Lara hissed through her teeth. “Sorry, Sam. It’s just a little sore still. It’s good to see you. How did you get in?”

Sam perched herself on an open spot of bed and laughed softly. “I’m on the floor above you. They’re keeping us for observation for a few days, I think. You went into surgery after you collapsed. Do you remember any of that?”

Lara shook her head.

“Well, it was super shitty and scary to watch. Promise me you’ll never do that again.” She crossed her arms across her chest.

“I promise. How long have I been out?”

Sam looked at the clock on the wall. “So it’s about 11pm now…and you went into surgery yesterday afternoon…so…about twenty hours?”

“Jesus,” Lara’s eyes widened. “No wonder I feel like shit. Do we have any food?”

Sam laughed, “I wish. But the nurses said that, you at least, can’t have any solid food now. They’re worried about the wound you got. I only got bits here and there, but they think it maybe perforated your intestine. So, as gross as it is, they probably just want you on clear soup or whatever, until you can poop normally...and they make sure there's not more infection.”

Lara grimaced. “Okaaay. That’s…I’d say disgusting, but honestly, I’m too tired to care.”

Her head hung down a bit, then she sniffed. “Hang on. Why don’t I smell?”

Sam giggled. “It’s the sponge baths. Apparently they can’t let us shower like regular people because we might fall over and hit our heads. And, in your case, they probably don’t want the bandages to get wet. Nice, right?”

“…I kind of wish I didn’t know that. Is there anything of mine they haven’t seen?”

“Just think of it like a spa massage.”

Lara put her head back on her pillow, her eyelids feeling heavy again.

“Well,” she yawned, “when we get out of here, I’ll ask for one of your special shoulder massages. That's more like the kind of spa treatment I'm interested in.”

Sam leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Lara’s forehead. “You got it. Now, I’ll let you sleep. I’ve gotta go anyway, before they come in to do one of their random nightly checks and see I’m gone.”

Lara dozed off peacefully, a small smile on her face for the first time in days.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara was feeling restless. It had been ten days since her surgery, and she was tired of being strapped into a hospital bed.

There always seemed to be one more test—one more observation to complete.

She was sick of being jabbed, prodded, and woken up in the middle of the night.

Of course they were just making sure that she was healing properly, but Lara felt more and more irritated with every passing hour.

“Do you mind?” She snapped at the door as it slid open. “I was trying to have a bit of peace and quiet for once.”

The woman who entered the room wasn’t part of the hospital staff.

She was willowy and elegant, dressed in a black blazer and pencil skirt, with some sort of designer handbag hanging from the crook of her arm.

Even the few strands of white hair among the ink-black bob looked fashionable.

“Mrs. Nishimura!” Lara gasped, her face reddening slightly. “I’m so sorry. I haven’t been able to sleep much with the hospital staff bothering me every two minutes.”

Mrs. Nishimura didn’t speak, her eyes scanning Lara up and down. “Hmph.”

“How is Sam? I haven’t seen her in a few days and—“

“—and it will stay like that. You will have no more contact with my daughter from this point onward. Do you understand? You nearly got her killed, not to mention the other crew members who actually did lose their lives on that fool’s errand of yours.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Nishimura continued. “We’ll never recoup the money we sunk in that expedition. You may’ve had my brother fooled, but I saw from the beginning. Pinning your hopes on someone as prone to flights of fancy as you was a mistake. I knew it as soon as I met you, and now we’re all suffering for it.”

Lara stared down at the IV tubing protruding from the back of her hand.

It was clear that Sam’s mother wanted an answer. She didn’t seem like someone accustomed to accepting anything other than groveling from others.

Lara nodded, licking her cracked lips. “Right then. If that’s all you have to say, then I’m done listening.”

She ripped the medical tape from the back of her hand and pulled the IV out with a grimace.

The machines bleeped and blared their annoyance as she pulled off a heart rate monitor stuck to her chest. The residue left a sticky mark on her still bruised and scabbed skin.

Mrs. Nishimura gasped as Lara swung her legs over the side, and hopped down, wobbling only slightly.

“Tell them to bring me my clothes. I’m checking myself out. If you want me gone so badly, I’ll leave. I’ll have my uncle send you the money to cover any leftover bills.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Lara, what the hell are you doing?” Sam burst into the room, shoving her mother aside. “Get back into bed.”

Lara shook her head angrily. “I’m done being here. The doctors can’t keep me here against my wishes. I’m well enough to go home, and that’s enough for me, right now. I just need to change out of this damned gown.”

“Sorry, babe. They had to throw your clothes out--had to cut them off you during the surgery.”

She lifted a large shopping bag from a fancy department store on the Ginza. “But I did some shopping. Brought a bunch of different stuff, because I wasn’t sure what you’d like. It’ll be enough for the trip.”

Mrs. Nishimura stamped her heeled foot on the tile, “No, Samantha. Absolutely not. I forbid you from going back to England with _that girl_.”

Sam wheeled around, her eyes blazing. “I’m sorry, Mother. I don’t remember asking for your blessing. Lara and I are going home tonight. I have the flight tickets booked. They’re non-refundable.”

She grabbed Lara by the shoulders, and shoved her lightly. “Come on. There’s a bathroom down the hall you can change in.”

They started to leave, but Mrs. Nishimura grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked it hard. “You do this, and you’re completely cut off. Do you hear me? I will not spend another penny sending you down this path. I know it’s harsh, but your father and I only want what’s best for you. And being around _Ms. Croft_ \--” she spat out Lara’s name like something rotten— “will only end up with you getting more hurt—or worse!”

Sam pulled her hand away. “I know you think that. But it’s too late. I’m already hurt. Shit has already happened to me that can never be taken back. No amount of money, or handholding by you and dad, will fix that. But I _can_ go home with Lara, and we can make a fresh start. I’m sorry, but that’s just how it is. I want to get on with my life—our lives.”

Lara felt her spine straighten from a sort of pride.

Mrs. Nishimura set her jaw and sniffed disdainfully. “I just hope that she’s worth it, Samantha. And remember, if you ever want to come crawling back—you’ve made your choice.”

“I know.”

Sam guided Lara into the hallway. “Come on, let’s get you dressed in something that doesn’t smell like sweat and iodine.”

They walked in silence.

Lara took Sam’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Thank you, Sam. That can’t have been easy.”

Sam gripped her shopping bag tightly, sighing. “No, it wasn’t. Let’s not talk about it right now. I just want to go.”

Lara nodded. “Let’s go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter with a mysterious ending. Who could that be?

A few weeks after their return from Yamatai, Sam noticed that Lara was becoming more distant.

At first, she’d said she had errands to run, but now she was always out late at night, just wandering their neighborhood.

She said it helped clear her mind, but to Sam, she looked even worse each time she came home, dark circles under her eyes and still-clenched fists.

Maybe it wasn’t just Lara.

Sam hadn’t felt like talking much either, or doing almost anything—save for sleeping. It wasn’t uncommon for her to sleep late into the afternoon, blackout curtains shut against the July sunshine.

Sam glanced at her alarm clock. The red numbers pierced through the darkness: 4:05 P.M.

She yawned and fumbled out of bed, not bothering to make it. She padded into the kitchen and sat down, staring hazily down at last night’s abandoned tea.

The keys jingled in the lock and the front door to their flat swung open. Lara walked in, breathing heavily, and shut the door behind her with a _slam_.

Sam looked up from her mug. “Babe, what happened? Are you okay?”

Lara’s eyes snapped toward her, adrenaline starting to wear off.

“Oh Sam, God, you startled me. I mean, I—I must’ve startled you. Or…something,” she trailed off.

“You’re not making any sense.”

“No, I guess not. I’m sorry,” Lara wobbled toward a kitchen chair and took a seat. “I was just walking to the shops down the lane—the bakery. I was going to get the cupcakes we like so much: lemon for you, and fudge for me.”

Sam smiled, holding Lara’s hands softly, “And then what?”

“I don’t—I’m not sure. I turned the corner and I saw—I _thought_ I saw—someone following me. And it’s like something in me just snapped; I was so afraid, like I couldn’t think straight. I just ran. By the time I got here, I realized I’d dropped the cupcakes…”

“Jesus, Lara. I’m so sorry. But I think that’s normal. I mean, I know I’ve felt like that. It’s kind of why I’ve been staying inside so much lately. It’s like… I dunno, like I’m being watched or something. Here, anyway, it feels like nothing can touch us.”

Lara sighed, her breathing slowing down, and took a sip of Sam’s tea.  She grimaced. “This is cold.”

Sam stood. “I’ll put the kettle on and grab the Jaffa Cakes. They’re not quite lemon cupcake level, but I’ll accept them.”

“Thank you, Sam. I think I’m feeling a bit better now. Sorry about the cupcakes.”

“Hey,” Sam padded over and bent down to press a soft kiss to Lara’s head, “It’s okay—don’t worry about it. I’m just happy that you’re okay. Did the therapy go okay?”

“Yeah,” Lara sighed. “I’m…okay. It was…”

“Okay?” Sam snorted.

“Yes. Very _okay_. I guess I’ll go back next week. I don’t really see the point though. It’s not like anyone who wasn’t there could understand what happened to us…to me.”

Sam looked down into her mug, frowning at her reflection. “Yeah, I get what you mean. They just don’t get it. No one gets it.”

Lara sighed again. “Wanna watch some old movies? Maybe take our mind off things?”

“Sure. I think that sounds fun. Citizen Kane?” Sam managed a small smile.

Lara laughed lightly, filling the kettle in the sink. “Rosebuuddd,” she croaked in a silly voice.

The kitchen was silent. Lara rubbed at her side slightly, looking at the new pink skin that was forming around her scars. Sam stood and walked over, rubbing Lara’s back softly.

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s go sit on the couch.”

Lara pulled Sam into a quick hug, resting her head on Sam’s shoulder. “Thanks. This is just what I needed.”

Sam inhaled Lara’s scent—fresh air and cooling sweat—and felt herself be at peace for the first time in weeks. “Me too, babe.”

She peeled herself away from Lara before she felt her eyes watering a bit. Had she always been this emotional?

The kettle began to sing. “I’ll get that. You get the DVD set up.”

Lara nodded. “And the Jaffa Cakes?”

“I’ve got you, L.C. No worries.”

Out in the streets below, a man lifted up his camera and adjusted the zoom lens. It shuttered quickly like an insect’s wings. He pulled out his phone and ducked into a side-alley.

“Hello? Sir? Yes, it’s me. I have it confirmed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is unbeta'd, so please let me know if there are any errors, or if you have any suggestions at all. I'd love to hear from you. Thank you very much. : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Sam deal with the aftermath of the surprise guest.

Lara stared blankly at the open document on her laptop.

The cursor blinked.

She put her head down and sighed.

Two weeks since she’d decided to start writing about what happened on Yamatai, and the words just wouldn’t come.

She’d never had trouble writing essays in school, but somehow, when it came to personal experiences and reflection, Lara was stuck.

The watery morning sunlight fell across her, glinting off her watch face. She made it dance across the wall with a small smile.

The front door opened quickly, and Sam slammed it shut behind her.

She dropped her bags of groceries on the floor and tossed a tabloid down on the kitchen table.

“Holy shit, Lara. I cannot believe this!”

Lara shut her computer and stood up. “What is it?”

She glanced down at the table and quirked an eyebrow. “Reading the celebrity gossip rags again? I thought we broke you of that habit.”

Sam picked it up and shoved it roughly in front of Lara. “No, look! We’re on the front page.”

Lara grabbed the glossy too-saturated-with-color pages and frowned.

_Trouble in Paradise? Two Lovers Comfort Each Other After Island Adventure Gone Wrong! (See page 3)_

Sam scoffed. “They make it sound like we were just some dumb bimbos going on a pleasure cruise, and we got ourselves into shit. I mean, Jesus, Lara! Printing some sappy bullshit about us to make money off the fucked up shit that happened? We have to go after them. Don’t you have really strong libel laws in Britain?”

Lara nodded slowly. “We do, it’s true, especially compared to American legal standards. But are you sure? If we leave it alone, people will forget about it in a week top. Then we can just move on and pretend it never happened. If we take legal action, other people might catch wind of it and blow it up into something even bigger.”

Sam groaned, “…and shittier. Okay. I’m not happy about it, but I get your point. I just…it makes me so furious that people can make light of what we went through. It’s not right.”

“No, it’s not.” Lara patted her shoulder. “But we know the truth. I try to focus on that.”

“Actually,” she gestured at her laptop, “I’ve been trying to write up a bit about our experiences, just for…I don’t know why, really. To work things out in my head, I guess.”

Sam snorted. “Afraid you’ll forget?”

“Never. But…sometimes I think that maybe we could share what we know. Not with everyone, of course, not the whole world. But maybe people who have some theories about what we saw…what happened to you.”

Sam’s smile quickly turned into a frown. “You don’t think that people will call us crazy? I mean, what’s there to understand? A weird cult tried to capture me and use me in some ritual, and you saved me. End of story.”

“Well, yes, but Sam, we don’t even know what that ritual did to you fully, or if there were any lasting effects. I mean, you say you’ve felt normal since coming back, but I know things have been hard for you—for both of us. Maybe…I don’t know. I’m just rambling.”

Sam crossed her arms. “Well, while I make myself into another puzzle for you to figure out, have you ever thought that maybe it’s just, I don’t know, PTSD or something? I mean…fuck! I don’t know. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life, and our friends died trying to save me, and trying to get us off that goddamned island. I don’t know if it’s the ritual, or what, but I don’t think I can be okay.”

“I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t know how else to move forward. Because I might never be able to make what happened okay, for either of us, but maybe what little I can do is to get some answers. For the _both_ of us, Sam.”

Sam rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. “I know. Want me to look over what you’ve got so far? I’m pretty good at editing.”

Lara smiled softly and pulled out the chair next to where she was seated earlier. “All right. That sounds good…kind of like the old days at school. You were always my best cheerleader.”

Sam bumped her shoulder playfully.

“And your harshest critic. Come on, Lara, let’s boot ‘er up and get going. It’ll give me something else to focus on other than _that._ ”

She crumpled the tabloid into a tight ball and tossed it in an arc toward the waste bin.

It looked like it was going to go in, but bounced to the side at the last second.

Lara clapped her on the back. “Ooh, tough luck. Next time.”

Sam bowed her head in mock shame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah meets with Lara and Kaz after coming back from Ukraine.

_Hi, this is Lara. Please leave a message, and I’ll call you back as soon as I’m able. Thanks._

_Beep!_

“Lara, it’s Sam. Jonah says you’ve done something stupid. Something about Chernobyl? Call me when you get this.”

_Beep!_

“Lara, it’s been five days. I need to know that you’re all right. Reyes says she hasn’t heard anything since Wales. Please, call me.”

_Beep!_

_The mailbox of the person you’re trying to reach is full. Please try again later._

Sam threw her phone across the room.

It smacked against the dresser, cracking the screen, and popping off the front part of the case.

“Shit.”

She scrambled to pick it up, and rubbed the pads of her fingers over the cracks.

Without her parents’ money, she didn’t have enough to purchase a replacement.

She stared down into her cracked reflection sadly.

(Though, if she’d been pressed, she could’ve sworn she saw a smile in the glass.)

She scoffed, chucking it back on the bed, a bit more softly this time.

“Whatever. I’ve got work to do.”

\---

Jonah poured three cups of coffee into the ceramic mugs and placed them on a tray.

He called back into the kitchen. “Hey man, I’m gonna take my lunch now, okay?”

A faint call answered him, so he assumed it was fine.

He took off his apron and flung it over the back of a chair.

He nodded to the new blonde girl sitting with Lara.

“How do you take yours?”

She shrugged. “I’m not really sure. We didn’t have too much coffee in…um, Ukraine.”

“Cream and sugar for me, please.” Lara gave him a small smile.

Jonah grabbed some from the next table over, and placed everything on the table in front of them.

“Mind if I…?”

Lara patted the spot next to her in the booth.

Jonah smiled and sat down.

“So, no Sam today?”

“This, uh…this is our first stop. We’re going to head back home to clean up after this.”

She didn’t meet his eyes.

“Lara…” Jonah started to say something, but he saw how her shoulders drooped and left it.

“So—”

“Kaz.” The short-haired woman nodded, sticking out her hand. “I was— _am_ \--Alex’s sister.”

Jonah took her hand and clasped tightly, holding it in his two warm palms.

“I’m Jonah. It’s nice to meet you, and for what it’s worth, I’m so sorry about Alex. We all miss him.”

Lara stared intently at the cream disappearing into her coffee, like billowing smoke.

Kaz nodded. “Me too. But from what I gather, he was quite the hero. I can be proud of that, at least. And that’s why I’m here. I can’t keep hiding, even if I wanted to, after what happened. But I think…I’ve made peace with that. Whatever you’re doing,” she nodded to Lara, “I want to be a part of too. The work you’ve started, and the people you’ve pissed off—it’s dangerous stuff.”

Jonah laughed deeply, sipping his coffee.

“You don’t need to tell me.”

Lara frowned.

“You know what these people are capable of, and what they can take from you, better than anyone, Kaz. Do you really still want to do this?”

Kaz looked out the window quietly.

Finally, she spoke.

“I think it’s not really a matter of if I want to do this, but rather, that I _have_ to do it. For Alex, for my Lucya, and for myself. I dragged them into this mess with me; so, it’s my job to help protect others. You understand, don’t you?”

Lara nodded.

Jonah pulled her into a big hug and hummed.

He called it sending love through touch.

(On the Endurance, one night over stew, he mentioned his grandma taught him that.)

Lara smiled and squeezed back.

She and Kaz took a last drink of their coffee, then stood to go.

Jonah went to the back and came back with an umbrella, handing it to them.

“Text me when you get back. And _take care_ , both of you.”

Lara shook her head. “Oh, we’re not walking, Jonah. First time in London for her? We’re treating ourselves to a proper cab ride.”

Kaz clapped him on the shoulder with a smile.

“Look at that, free coffee, free cab rides…I am seriously going to be spoiled.”

Lara waved and went outside to hail the next car.

“I’ll be right there.”

Kaz turned back to Jonah.

“I don’t want to be intruding in anything I shouldn’t. Is my staying with them going to cause any trouble? I haven’t even met Sam, and it feels a little…”

“Weird?” He offered.

“Yeah…you could say that. I got the impression that things were tense.”

Lara tapped on the glass of the door and motioned for her come outside.

She stood on her tip-toes and hugged Jonah.

He bent down and hugged back, speaking softly.

“It’ll be just fine. And you can always grab coffee here anytime you want to give them space.”

Kaz nodded and hurried out the door.

“Thanks, Jonah!”

He waved at the two of them, clutching the umbrella tightly.

_Yeah. They’ll be okay…won’t they?_


	6. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude

They were all right, in the end.

It took some time and lots of conversations, but the next few weeks passed quickly and largely without incident.

Kaz loved technology and computers, and she took a shining to Sam right away, helping edit her latest documentary efforts. She and Sam spent days scouring old libraries, museums, and storehouses, looking for anything relating to her project—London during the Blitz.

It cheered Lara to know that they could throw their energy into something that made them happy.

She, too, was throwing herself into things, but pouring over her father’s old notes made her anything but happy; as she read more and more, it became clear that what had happened on Yamatai could not be explained by any rational means…yet.

And as close as she seemed to come to answers, things were just as quickly torn from her grasp, and she was left more confused than ever.

It was aggravating.

“I feel like I’m getting nowhere.” Lara admitted one day, over tea. “I just study more and _more_ , but it’s…nothing concrete. No leads.”

She pulled her fuzzy blanket around herself.

Kaz turned from where she stood, stirring some pasta into boiling water, at the stove.

“Well,” she started delicately, “When was the last time you even left your desk and papers? Maybe you just need a break. Then you could come back and feel refreshed—see things with fresh eyes. That always helps me.”

“She’s right.” Sam murmured, sipping on her tea. “Why not take a walk? Visit the museum? The book’ll still be here when you get back.”

Lara nodded, mulling it over.

“You’re right. A small break couldn’t hurt. Jonah said he had something he wanted to talk about—some play or other.”

Kaz smiled. “Oh, I used to love going to the theater. I used to be a tech for my high school productions. Mind if I tag along?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing massive or anything, but sure, if you can get the time off.”

“Well, Boss?” Kaz looked at Sam like an expectant puppy.

Sam raised her hands and laughed. “I surrender. I _guess_ we can afford a little side trip.”

Lara smiled. “A few hours out will do us good.”

“Not before you try my _puttanesca_! Lucya taught me this back in Berlin. It became my favorite.”

“Well, lucky for you, because I can pretty much guarantee that you’d have to pry any kind pasta from Lara’s dead hands.”

Lara laughed deeply, pseudo-maniacally. “ _Give me_ …the carbsss…”

Kaz grinned. “Good thing I made extra then.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lara face a potentially unpleasant surprise.

Lara waved at the night shift security worker.  
“Thanks, Paul. See you tomorrow.”

She slipped out the side entrance to the museum and pulled a small towel from her bag.   
She wiped the sweat off her brow, drank some water from her bottle, and pulled out her phone.  
Sam had texted her for the first time in days.

“Huh. Guess she finally has some free time,” Lara muttered, opening the message.

_Hey, Babe!_   
_Wanna Meet Up?_   
_Anyway, if you’re still awake I could use some late night Chinese._   
_Call mee~~~_   
_XOXO_

  
Lara smiled and typed a reply.

  
_Yup. I’m awake. Just finished some work at the museum._   
_Can you meet up out front?_

  
_Ding!_

  
    _Cool. On my way._  
 _ETA like 10 mins?_

Lara made her way around to the front of the building and sat on the steps.

  
There were very few people out and about at ten p.m. on a weekday, but she felt her eyes flitting to each shadow she saw, feet tapping restlessly.  
It had been almost six months since Yamatai and it was still hard to be out in public.

Every restaurant visit, every pub crawl, all made her stomach clench horribly; most of the time she sat with her back to the wall, eyes on the exits, barely touching her food or drink.   
Her friends didn’t notice.  
Or maybe they felt the same way.  
Either way, no one ever discussed it.

  
Lara heard the clip of heeled boots on the pavement and put her hand in her pocket, feeling Roth’s old knife. She carried it everywhere with her now.

  
“Hey, babe! Sorry, I’m late.”  
Lara heaved a sigh of relief. It was just Sam.  
She stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder.  
“It’s okay. I’m glad you got a hold of me, though. I could eat a horse.”  
Sam laughed. “I think the local place might just serve it. I’m not sure. Kanji is almost identical to characters, but I’m afraid to get it wrong.”  
Lara snorted. “I think I’ll just stick to my usual, thanks.”

  
They looped their arms together and strolled down the narrow lane, chatting away.  
A man on the corner stood by an oak, waiting for his dog to finish his business.  
Lara met his eyes. He smiled softly and returned to his walk.  
They continued down the street, their steps interspersed with the nattering of local students making their way home from the library, and the odd car passing by.

Then it fell oddly quiet.

  
“Sam.” Lara warned, putting her arm out in front of her.  
A man stepped out from behind a car ahead of them, holding something in his hands.  
He raised his arms, and Lara tackled Sam to the ground behind a bin, covering her with her body.  
“Stay down.”

  
They heard something clatter to the ground, then a door slam, and a car furiously driving away.  
When their heartbeats had calmed a bit, they sat up, brushing themselves off.

  
“Jesus, Lara. What the hell was that? A brick?”  
Lara stood up, peering around, then helped Sam to her feet.  
“I’m not sure. Maybe some crazed stalker since that last article came out. Are you okay?”  
Sam nodded. “I’ll just send this coat out for dry cleaning.”

  
Lara eyed the object in front of them.  
It was a seemingly ordinary rectangular object.

  
“Are you really going to check that out? What if it’s a bomb? Shouldn’t we call the cops?”  
Lara’s eyes narrowed.  
“No. It’s…just a VHS tape.”  
Sam raised her brows. “Okay. That’s…weird. I guess someone wants to send us a message. I mean, I’m assuming it’s not my lost copy of the Titanic.”  
Lara snorted. “I think we can safely rule that out. Come on, let’s head back to the museum. The security room has an old player for the security cameras we can use.”  
Sam nodded, picking up the tape and putting it her in her bag.  
“And then we can hope there's nothing horrifying embarrassing on here...like my shower singing.”

  
Lara’s mouth was set in a line.  
“Somehow, Sam, I don’t think it is. Come on. Chinese can wait. I want to know just what the hell is going on.”

"You and me both."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara, Kaz, and Sam watch the tape left for them and try to come up with a plan to rescue a friend.

Kaz got to the museum as quickly as she could after Sam phoned her.

Lara put the VHS into the security team’s equally outdated VCR and pressed play.

It was grainy footage, and the green and brown colors all seemed to flow together like mud, but the figure on the screen was unmistakable.

It was Grim!

 

Sam gasped and held onto Lara’s arm, whispering in a hiss. “I thought you said he died on Yamatai.”

“He did. I saw it—I saw him fall. Or I thought…it can’t be.”

There was a woman on the tape too, looking directly into the camera.

“Lara Croft. We have your friend. Bring us five-million U.S. dollars, or he dies. You’re being watched. Any failure to comply or go to the authorities will also result in his death. Do the right thing.”

 

Kaz paused the tape, pointing at the screen.

“I know those tactics. I spent time studying international violent extremists before…anyway, see the tattoo? These people are probably _Las Serpientes Que Caminan_ —”

 

“The snakes who walk,” Lara finished for her. “What do they want?”

 

“Well, they’re not like other groups, so not a lot of PR stuff online, even on the dark web, but they’ve been linked to local environmental terrorists.”

 

Lara furrowed her brows. “I don’t see how we can come up with that kind of money. Sam’s been…Sam and her parents aren’t exactly close right now.”

 

Sam rested her hands on Lara’s shoulders. “I think it’s time to go see your uncle about the estate.”

 

“Sam, we’ve talked about this.” Lara sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes. “I don’t want that responsibility in my life right now—managing a crumbling old building, trying to manage staff and legal matters…I—we—have bigger problems.”

 

“I know. But if that woman is telling the truth, and that really is Grim, then we have to try, right? We owe him that much, at least.”

 

Kaz nodded. “I never met him, but I know the kind of shit these guys pull if they don’t get their way. It’s…not pretty.”

 

Lara sighed again and straightened her shoulders.

She was going to need a suit.

 

After pulling on the first acceptable trousers and blazer she could find at the local shop, Lara slipped on the pumps she’d borrowed from Sam.

She did a small turn, wobbling slightly in the tiny dressing room.

“Well, how do I look?”

 

Sam fixed a flyaway hair and smiled softly. “Like you’re ready to take on the corporate world.”

 

Lara grumbled slightly, chaffing at her inability to move as fully as she’d have liked in the polyester and cotton blend.

“Well, let’s just hope things don’t turn physical,” she crackled a smile at Sam.

 

Sam snorted. “Wait. You’re joking, right? Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

Lara pressed a few bills into Sam’s hands. “This should cover this monstrosity.”

She then gave Sam one last grin and strode out through the shop floor, squaring her shoulders like she was facing another army of the undead.

 

She moderated her breathing with her steps as she crossed the rain-slick pavement.

“You can do this. Just treat it like a business meeting. No personal entanglements. Just breathe.”

She clicked across the marble foyer like she did it every day of her life, resting a hand on the receptionist’s desk with a small smile.

“Lara Croft, to see Atlas de Mornay. I believe we spoke on the telephone.”

 

The woman looked up from her computer disinterestedly.

“Ah, yes. Someone will be down in a moment to escort you.”

She gestured to some uncomfortable looking modern chairs in the waiting area.

 

Lara felt compelled to go over to the sign on the wall and point out that anyone could see his office was on the twentieth floor, but decided against it.

_Breathe, Lara. Just breathe._

“Excellent,” she managed to grit through her fake smile. “I’ll just help myself to some coffee then.”

 

The woman shrugged and went back to typing.

 

Lara’s eyes flitted between the chairs and rainy street outside. It wasn’t too late to leave. Maybe there was another way they could get the money.

She tried perching on the edge of a bright orange sofa and tapped her feet.

She rifled through a stack of old magazines on a side table—celebrity drivel, old political news, and on the bottom, the gossip rag cover with Lara and Sam.

She frowned, placing it back on the bottom of the stack.

Her feet tapped again and again, until finally, a man appeared from down a hallway.

 

“Ms. Croft? He’s ready to see you now.”

 

She sprang to her feet, leaning a bit too far over, then righting herself with a _clop_.

“Ahem. Excellent.”

She briskly passed the receptionist whose eyes judged her from behind her spectacles.

 

The ride up went by in silence, and Lara looked out at the never-ending stream of traffic below.

“None of them have any idea.” She muttered to herself.

 

The assistant looked up from his telephone. “Sorry, did you say something?”

 

Lara shook her head, “Just…it’s nothing.”

The doors slid open, and Lara was standing face to face with a large oak door with an equally large gold nameplate.

_He never was one for taste, was he?_

 

“Your niece, Mr. de Mornay.” The assistant held his hand out, waving Lara forward.

She nodded her thanks at him, and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

They were alone.

Atlas de Mornay closed a filed on his desk and peered up at her.

“Hello,” Lara couldn’t bring herself to call him uncle.

“I understand that you’re currently the one responsible for the Croft estate. I won’t give you an elaborate story or explanation, but suffice it to say, I am of age now, and I would like to have it signed into my care.”

She sat down in the empty chair before him.

 

He said nothing, so she continued.

 

“I am the only known living heir of the Croft line, and I’m here to take up my role as executor of my father’s will, as well as the estate.”

She folded her hands in her lap and did her best impression of a mature, responsible adult.

She felt like a child again, seeking approval from a “real adult.”

 

Atlas leaned back in his chair and regarded her silently a moment.

“You look somewhat like your mother. Shame about the eyes.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do. Ordinarily, I would sign over the papers into your care—”

 

Lara crossed her arms over her chest. “But?”

 

“…but, this isn’t an ordinary case, I’m afraid. The Crofts were always an impetuous family, and you seem to be the same. Gallivanting all over the world, getting all kinds of bad publicity. Quite frankly, Ms. Croft, I think you’re unwell. You’ve clearly been through a trauma, no one disputes that, but the manner in which you’ve acted—in which you continue to act, well…I don’t think you’re of sound mind to take on this responsibility.”

Lara left behind all pretense of respect, and narrowed her eyes.

“How dare you? You’ve no idea what I’ve been through. I’ve attended therapy, and I just might go back. I’m trying to take up new hobbies and keep my head down. But none of that is good enough for you, is it? As long as I’m a Croft, I’ll never be good enough.”

She stood up, knocking her chair over in her haste. “I’m sorry to so clearly have wasted your time.”

 

As she went for the door, Atlas spoke again. “Ms. Croft—Lara…please. Just get some help, take it easy, and maybe we can broach this subject again in a few years’ time.”

 

She turned her head and scoffed. “Wait a few years, hm? To receive the same answer? No, thank you.”

She exited quickly and slammed the door behind her.

 

Lara stood in the hallway, shaking, her hands balled into fists.

_I was so close. I should’ve hit him. I should’ve wiped that stupid smugness off his face. I—_

She sharply inhaled, took off her shoes, made for the stairwell, and dashed down them, two at a time.

She didn’t even bother to put them back on in the lobby, striding past the clearly-shocked receptionist.

 

“Shall—shall I call you a taxi?”

 

Lara ignored her and walked straight to the car outside with its lights flashing.

Sam and Kaz were waiting out front, and they opened the doors quickly upon Lara’s arrival.

 

She threw the shoes onto the back seat and jumped in, buckling her seatbelt.

 

Kaz ran around to the driver’s side and got in. Sam hopped in the back next to Lara.

 

“So, that bad, huh?” Kaz turned out into the lane.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I knew this was a bad idea.” Lara fidgeted with her blazer, ripping off the cheap button in her haste. “Shit!”

 

The three of them sat in silence at the light.

The rain had started up again.

 

The light turned green, and they started to move again.

 

Sam spoke up from where she was gazing blankly out the window.

“I think I might have one last idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not having written anything since May. I have been very busy with two jobs, and the inspiration just wasn't coming. I was thankful to sit down and be able to produce this, however. So please bear with me, and I hope to have more out soon. Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
